Making mischief
by Beth pines
Summary: Loki and Aluna (aka, Elamentris) have a son and daughter, and Loki doesn't know how to be a parent, though vows to be a better father than Odin was to him. NOTE (THIS IS AN OCC STORY! SO IF YO HAVE PROBS WITH IT DONT READ IT)
1. Chapter 1

Making mischief

The orphanage/aluna's pov

`I was always a strange child, growing up I never knew my parents or where I come from. But I didn't care, I knew some place some day I'de be welcome. It was my 21st birthday and everything was more absurd than ever before. I lived in an old abandoned orphanage because I never got adopted. And I always had dreams of a sparkling icy palace in a forest. It was like it was beckoning to me. I would always wake with a chill running down my spine and I could see my breath in the hot summer air. This time after one of those odd dreams I herd a mans voice calling out  
to me saying `I know who you are Aluna.' I shot up out of sleep and cold air came out of my mouth. I got up put on a purple robe and my slippers and I made for the kitchen. I flicked on the light and I could swear I saw a slight green glow by one of the cafeteria tables. I left the light off and grabbed a frying pan and quietly crept towards the glow. I was about to hit whom ever it was that made the green glow but that some one firmly grabbed my arms but didn't hurt me.'  
"Hello to you too, its been a long time Aluna."  
`I couldn't see who it was at first cus I was struggling to break free of the mans grip, but as soon as I herd his voice I recognized who it was.'  
"Loki? what are you doing here? especially at 3:00 night?"  
` I asked. he chuckled a bit.'  
"Isn't it obvious? I was the one sending you those dreams. I was trying to show you who you are and where you come from."  
`I looked at him with curiosity.'  
"huh? what do you mean?"  
`I asked, he chuckled again.'  
"Come with me, I have something to show you." 


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to the bi-frost

`As a portal opened and Loki lead me into it I was rather intimidated by him, even though he wasn't being how everyone said he would be, I could tell he was telling me the truth to everything when he spoke, how I could is very simple, I have telekinesis and other powers. *as I said before I was a strange child.* Loki laughed a bit and smiled.'  
"Go on, I'll be rite behind you I promise."  
`The way he held my hands assured me that he would do as he said. I went threw the shimmering green portal and fell into some snow and some how Loki was already at this snowy place before I arrived.'  
"So, you made it safely I see."  
`he said with a gentle smile. As he helped me up out of the snow I decided to ask him on why he would always look over me as a child *of course he was a kid back then too.* when I asked this he merely replied in a soft and loving sort of tone...'  
"It was because I chose to. It looked as if ... you needed a friend, some one to understand you."  
`I looked at him confused by what he meant. But also thankful he was around for me all those years for I did need a friend a lot of the time. My other friends had all got adopted and I was alone, well except when Loki showed up. He would cheer me up by pulling a random prank on one of the teachers there at the orphanage and would always tell me that my `specialness' is nothing to be ashamed of and that some day some one will find out that my specialness is what makes me who I am. Then as time went by I didn't hear from him for a while... I was afraid for him.  
I then looked up at him and he could see that I was a bit distant.'  
"Look Aluna, I am sorry I hadn't visited for such a long time. I know there is no way I could ever fix this..."  
`His voice trailed off in a saddened tone. Instead of telling him `it's ok.' I gave him a hug. As he dumbfoundedly hugged back I could feel his tears on my cheek.'  
"I'm sorry Aluna..."  
`He said threw tears.'  
"It's ok Loki. We'll always be friends. Maybe someday more if you want."  
`I hadn't relisied what I just said, my feelings had gotten the better of me. As Loki gently pulled out of the hug he smiled and said...'  
"You'd really want me for a husband?"  
`again feelings took over and it wasn't bad at all because I was telling him how I truly feel for him.'  
"Yea, of course I would."  
`I replied. Loki smiled.'  
"Thank you Aluna. You'd make a fine wife."  
`Loki said and then he kissed me on my cheek. I blushed and since Loki started walking away to where ever, I followed him. But he stopped me for a moment.'  
"Wait here for a second please. I have a suprize for you."  
`and a second was all it took for Loki to come back with a beautiful green dress and a long black over coat.'  
"These are for you my dear."  
`I thanked him and took the dress and over coat.'  
"But where do I change into this? were in a snowy forest."  
`Loki smiled and projected a changing booth for me'  
"That better dear?"  
`I thanked him again and went into the booth. while I was changing a pair of green high heel shoes floated in the air above me.'  
"sorry, I kind of forgot that you were wearing your slippers and needed shoes."  
`Loki said from out side the door. I thanked him again and pit the shoes on and came out of the changing room. Loki whistled at me which made me blush.'  
"My, You look beautiful Aluna. Green is definitely your color."  
`I thanked him once more, and asked where we were.'  
"We are in our birth place, the bi-frost. Welcome home Aluna."


	3. Chapter 3

Loki's pov

`I knew her better than any one. Even those so called `friends' of hers that were adopted. They never called her nor did they wright her any letters to see if she ever found a home. When I had gotten in a war with my brother Thor I hadn't been able to visit her and I regret every day I was away from her. Aluna had always thought herself to be a mutant. But that isn't the case, she is the daughter of the elemental frost giant king, who has been exiled from the bi-frost. He and his clan had mostly gone extinct and left the frost giants like myself to rule the bi-frost. Aluna was the princess of the elemental clan and the last of her kind. I had known that one day our paths would cross, but not like this. Aluna was trying her best to keep up with me. I had been walking fast and didn't stop. That is until we reached our destination. A cave deep within the forest holding the very weapon that her father left behind. It looked as if Aluna now knew why I brought her here. She walked into the cave with me following behind. She stopped suddenly and looked at the sharp `dagger' at her feet. She picked it up and I could tell that something was about to happen. A Blue-ish purple light enveloped her. She started to scream in pain. But even though I wanted to help her I could not for two reasons, one was I couldn't get close enough because the energy from the weapon was too bright and this was her destiny, to wield the weapon her father had so long ago. The light vanished and there she stood in her blue and purple armor. I was thankful that she was alright. She smiled at me and floated down to me for she had been taken up into the air during her transformation. As she floated towards me and stopped inches away from my face, she gave me a very passionate kiss which surprised me. But I didn't mind. I took her back to azgard for I was now king and she was to be my queen.' 


	4. Chapter 4

A not so typical day: Loki's Pov

`So, I was sitting in my chair thinking on how ruling azgard has gotten a bit dull and need a bit of excitement in my everyday life. I had finally bested my brother Thor and my `father' Odin had finally gave me the throne, or rather I took it from him. And now after a few days of ruling this godforsaken place, I get bored. *sigh* maybe it wasn't so bad giving my brother hell and not ruling. Nah its good to be king! But something or rather some one was amiss. Aluna, my bride to be was no where to be found. At least no where in the palace that I know of. So I started to look for her.'  
"Aluna? Aluna my dear where are you?"  
`As I franticly searched for my dearly beloved, I hered her soft voice coming out of our room.'  
"Aluna? Is everything alright?"  
`I asked and I could see she was crying. I walked up to her and gave her a hug.'  
"What's wrong my dear?"  
`Aluna was trying to talk between sobs, I could understand some of what she was saying, but not much.'  
"Aluna dear, please try and relax."  
`she nodded in complyment and started over in what she was saying.'  
" I ~ I'm nervous Loki. I ~ I've never been loved before nor have been shown affection."  
`I completely understood, I was kinda nervous myself for the same reasons, but I soon relisied that I was loved. I was loved by Aluna all my time I've known her, and she is loved by me. I gently lifted her head and spoke softly and lovingly to her.'  
"You have been and are loved by me. And I'll never stop loving you Aluna."  
`her frown turned to a smile, though tears still in her eyes, she wasn't sad any more. I smiled back and gave her a passionate kiss that lasted for a long time.'


	5. Chapter 5

Getting married to the god of mischeif: Aluna's pov

`I had never felt as happy as I do when im with Loki, He always seems to know just what to say to help. As he left the room I got into my Sparkly wedding dress, and soon made my way down the hall to Loki where we awaited the ceremonial festival. Soon after all that Loki and I exchanged rings.'  
"I love you Aluna."  
`he said.'  
"I love you too Loki"  
`As we kissed he pulled me in closer, caressing me. He then decided to quickly make a portal to our bedroom. where we stayed all night making love.'


	6. Chapter 6

Family reunions... WHY?/loki's pov

`So, for some reason my new wife wants to meet my brother and his pathetic excuse for a family, why I have no clue. But so I don't have to hear her beg *only because I love her* I decided to send out the invitations... I really hope she has an explanation. She has been asking me for absurd favors, like getting her pickle flavored ice-cream, or asking if she looks fat. I of cores lie but this time out of love. and then there is these, uhhh how do mortals call them again? oh yea, mood swings and she starts to destroy stuff. I know my brother has a daughter about age four her name is Torin, but beside that I could ask him if his wife did these things when having a baby inside her. though I loath asking Thor for anything, but I'm desperate.'  
"Loki dear! your brother is here!"  
`Aluna shouted from the dining room. she was helping to make dinner.'  
"Hello brother! how are you? I don't think you've met your niece Torin."  
`I felt a tug at my long coat and saw Torin trying to hide under it. I smiled a bit.'  
"Hello there Torin. May I have my coat back please?"  
`I asked trying to be as polite as possible. Torin gave me back my coat.'  
"So Thor, where's your wife? did she decide to stay home?"  
`I decided to try and make small talk which I never did and Thor looked at me in an odd way for a second brushed off the `nice' I was giving him and decided to talk.'  
"Yes she is at home. she is not feeling well. she has the flu lucky for myself and Torin we cant get the flu haha!"  
`I rolled my eyes at his usual humor.'  
"Yea, hey Thor? did your wife act oddly when she was with Torin?"  
`I asked reluctantly.'  
"Well if you mean asking for odd favors, mood swings and morning sickness then yes. You couldn't tell your wife was pregnant?"  
`After I herd those words I passed out.'


	7. Chapter 7

I'm gonna be a...Dad?!/Loki's pov #2

`As soon as I woke up, I dizzily sat up, not noticing that everyone else was hovering over me or the fact that I was now on one of the very plush couches in the castle.'  
"Huh? W~what happened?"  
`I looked around and then I remembered.'  
"Wait, Aluna you're pregnant? Why didn't you tell me? How far along are you?"  
`I was panicking and rambling. My brother was trying to calm me down.'  
"Loki, calm down I'm sure she's not that far along."  
`I Looked at Aluna and she didn't look back.'  
"Aluna? how long have you been pregnant?"  
` I asked as calmly as I could.'  
"I... was going to tell you the first day, but you were so busy and..."  
`she started, but I asked again as calmly as possible.'  
"How long till you found out?"  
`My foot was tapping a bit and I was shaking a little from nervousness.'  
"*sigh* I'm 8 months."  
'As soon as she told me I began panicking again and even more than before because it was the end of the month and getting to the 9th month and suprize suprize, Aluna went into labor.' 


	8. Chapter 8

Twins?!/Loki's pov #3

`As Aluna went into labor Thor was phoning the hospital here in azgard but I had quickly laid Aluna on the couch and was helping her to bring our new baby into the world.'  
"okay Aluna push!"  
`I was holding her hand and she squeezed my hand till it turned red. As she cried and screamed in pain I gave her some ice to chew on.'  
"It's gonna be okay Aluna the baby is almost out one more push."  
`Soon, a baby boy was in my arms. But then I heard Aluna say..'  
"I feel another one coming!"  
`I quickly handed my son over to Thor who was now beside me.'  
"What? ok then push!"  
`And just like that, I had a baby girl too. Thor handed me back my son and as I held my two children I felt happy. Happier than ever before. '  
"Aluna, our children there wonderful."  
` I said in astonishment.'  
"Yes, they are. what should we name them?"  
`names? I forgot about that. '  
"well for the boy, how about void?"  
`I suggested.'  
"That sounds good. And the girl?"  
`I thought for a moment.'  
"Lania?"  
`I replied.'  
"Yes that suits her."  
`The babies started crying. I could only assume they were hungry, so I gently handed them to Aluna. Thor approached me and congratulated me.'  
"Loki my brother I am certain you'll make a wonderful father."  
`he told me.'  
"Thank you Thor."  
`I replied, and went to be with my family.'  
~end 


End file.
